Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a barbell collar system which is both easy to connect or disconnect from the barbell and secure enough to maintain weights on a barbell during extreme use.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Exercise has skyrocketed in popularity over the last decades due to an increasing public awareness of the effects of lack of exercise on one's wellbeing. With an increase in exercise, the use of weight training is also on the rise. Many popular methods of weight training revolve around the use of a barbell on which is secured one or more weights, typically on one or both ends of the barbell.
Weights and barbells have been in use for many years. Typically, the weights are removably secured onto the barbell so that the weights may be interchanged to provide varying resistances during weight training. Common systems for securely retaining the weights on the barbell during use include clips and the like. These previously-existing systems and methods for securing weights on a barbell often suffer from either being insecure and allowing slippage, or being complicated to connect to or disconnect from the barbell.